


Estudio sobre la congestión pulmonar en Europa

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, confusiones y enredos, humor absurdo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tsukishima le duele el cuello, a Kuroo se le hinchan las pelotas, Kenma asusta a Shouyou, Shouyou a Tobio, y Tobio a Tooru. Y todo por un estudio sobre la congestión pulmonar en Europa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estudio sobre la congestión pulmonar en Europa

**Author's Note:**

> A Nitta Rawr por su cumpleaños  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! y sus personajes pertenecen a Furadate-sensei

**Kei & Tetsurou**

Kei es muy alto. Acostumbra a alejar el computador portátil, los libros que lee, y los cuadernos donde escribe, para no tener que encorvarse tanto y así no quejarse del dolor de cuello. Pero cuando ya lleva más de ocho horas en la misma posición, no importa lo que haga para evitar que duela.

Tetsurou observa cómo Kei se masajea el cuello. Le ha traído un café de la tienda de abajo, por tener algún detalle. Dice Kozume que los detalles son importantes y le parece irónico que sea él quien le dé aquella clase de consejos.

Kei ya está terminando sus estudios. Debe entregar un avance de su tesis en dos semanas, y cada vez que Kuroo visita a Kei, lo ve flanqueado de enciclopedias y fotocopias. Está gruñón, y odia a todo el mundo, entre ellos a Tetsurou. A Tetsurou le encanta que Kei le odie y le muestre los dientes. Tetsurou le ha llevado café por tener un detalle, y también para provocarlo y sacarlo de sus cabales.

Tetsurou se aburre mucho.

—Siempre pensé que serías del tipo ordenado —dice y acerca un taburete para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Cómo va esa investigación?

—¿Quieres que te cuente?

—Quiero que me beses.

Kei se restriega las cejas. Tetsurou sabe que Kei ya empieza a perder la paciencia. También sabe, que a Kei le molesta el dolor de cuello.

—¿A qué has venido, Kuroo? Estoy ocupado.

—Te he traído un café —y le muestra el vaso que le ha llevado—.  _Mocha_   _blanco_ , con crema y canela y tres sobres de azúcar, como te gusta.

Kei odia los detalles cuando no tiene el tiempo para retribuirlos. Tetsurou no puede saber que se ha ablandado por dentro. No tiene tiempo, no tiene nada de tiempo para entrar en arrumacos.

—Déjalo por allí

—¿Arriba de tus folios?

—Donde sea.

Kuroo agrupa el montón de folios esparcidos sobre el escritorio en una torre y deja el vaso cerca del computador portátil de Kei. Le llama la atención uno de los folios que ha tomado. Es un documento que se titula «Estudio sobre la congestión pulmonar en Europa». Tetsurou empieza a entender a Kei. Si el tuviese que leer ese tipo de textos, también estaría estresado y se volvería loco.

Kei estaba muy estresado. Hoy sería que tampoco tocarían tema.

 

 

 

**Shouyou & Kozume**

_Bzzz, bzzz._

Un nuevo mensaje le ha llegado a Kozume. Shouyou, a su lado, protesta por el zumbido, pero no despierta. Lo ha confundido con un mosquito y luego de sacudirse las orejas, se da la vuelta y continúa roncando. Kozume, quien aprovecha las noches para jugar videojuegos, deja al lado su consola y toma su móvil.

> _**Kuro**   **(01:21)** : ¿estás ahí?_

Kozume se resigna y guarda la partida de la consola. La conversación que registra el móvil de Kozume es como sigue:

> _**Yo (01:22)** : qué te pasa…_  
>  _**Kuro (01:22)** : creo que entiendo a Tsukki. Se está volviendo loco._  
>  _**Yo (01.22)** : ahh…_  
>  _**Yo (01:23)** : ¿qué?_  
>  _**Kuro (01:25)** : tiene que leer documentos horribles. Hay uno de más de cincuenta páginas por ambos lados sobre la congestión pulmonar en Europa. ¿De verdad da para tanto? Sin dibujos, sin gráficos, solo texto. Cuando le pregunté a Tsukki, se volvió blanco. Al parecer olvidó mencionar el tema en el capítulo dos de su tesis._  
>  _**Yo (01:27)** : que aburrido._  
>  _**Kuro (01:28)** : así que no me fue bien hoy, y eso que seguí tu consejo con lo del detalle. Ya van muchas noches que duermo solo._  
>  _**Yo (01:36)** : …no me cuentes tu vida._  
>  _**Kuro (01:37)** : tengo las pelotas hinchadas._  
>  _**Yo (01:44)** : que no quiero saber._

Se despidieron. A Kozume le costó conciliar el sueño.

Kozume intentó seguir una carrera muchas veces, pero prefería una vida con un trabajo mediocre que le dejase dinero suficiente para sobrevivir y jugar videojuegos y estar con Shouyou. Shouyou tardó en encontrar su vocación y rebotó entre varias carreras, pero finalmente encontró algo que le gustaba, y tal vez nunca al nivel de Tsukishima, pero habían veces que pasaba la noche estudiando y haciendo trabajos, y esas noches Kozume sentía que la cama en que dormía era muy grande.

Dudaba que Shouyou llegase a leer algo sobre la congestión y Europa, pero si eso pasaba, y Shouyou se convertía en Tsukishima… Kenma no podía sacarse la imagen mental de sus pelotas hinchadas.

Casi a las dos de la mañana, Shouyou fue remecido de los hombros y él despertó asustado pensando en el fin del mundo.

—¡TERREMOTO! —grito Shouyou.

Nunca vio a Kozume sentado sobre él, y lo mandó a volar lejos mientras él se precipitaba hasta la puerta y bajaba los escalones a 300.000 km/s. Cuando despertó del todo, se dio cuenta que hubo algo que no interpretó bien.

Estaba en calzoncillos, a mitad de la calle, bajo la luz de la luna, y la tierra no se movía. Atrás suyo se acercaba Kenma en pijamas y con la frente roja.

—¿Kenma? Ahh… creo que tuve una pesadilla, lo siento. Pensé que terremoteaba. Lo siento, lo siento.

—N-no… no fue eso.

—¿No fue eso?

—Fui… fui yo.

E intenta explicárselo a Shouyou. Y mientras lo explica, más vergüenza siente de sí mismo por haberse dejado influenciar por Tetsurou de forma tan absurda. Shouyou estalló en carcajadas cuando Kozume terminó del todo.

—Es tarde, nadie piensa bien a estas horas. Volvamos a la cama a bajarle la hinchazón a tus pelotas.

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas.

Y durmieron muy abrazados hasta el otro día.

 

 

 

**Tobio & Tooru**

Tobio retrocede y se detiene frente a un escaparate de librería. Tooru se da cuenta que hablaba solo casi al llegar a la esquina. Le sentó pésimo.

—¡Tobio! ¿Pero qué…?

Tobio, que no entendía que de pronto le hablasen a gritos, mira a Tooru extrañado.

—Entraré aquí —dice, y lo hace. Tooru enfadado, jaló el bordillo de su chaqueta hacia abajo.

Así es Tobio. Es una persona demasiado simple, dice Tooru, y por ser simple, es un lío tratar con él. Entiende solo aquello que piensa que merece la pena ser entendido, o mejor dicho, lo que le conviene ser entendido. Las rabietas de Tooru, clasifican en el montón de «desperdicios».

Pero Tooru no va a batallar. Para una vez que se ven, no vale la pena perder la cabeza por una trivialidad. Tobio es Tobio y no va a cambiar. Tooru tampoco quiere que lo haga, se a acostumbrado a que sea de aquella manera.

Ve a Tobio pasar los ojos por las estanterías, y luego dirigirse al apartado de  _Medicina & Salud_. Bien, ahora le van esos tópicos, mejor que las historietas de dragones, piensa Tooru. Por algún motivo, se siente enternecido.

—¿Qué buscas, pequeño Tobio? ¿Estás pensando en hacer una dieta?

—¿Por qué haría una dieta?, ¿crees que debería hacer una dieta?

Y lo pregunta tan seriamente, que Tooru piensa que se trata de un caso perdido.

—Olvídalo —no tiene gracia explicar un chiste—, ¿qué buscas?

—No sé realmente. Hace unos días hablé con Hinata y lo que me dijo me dejó preocupado… quiero saber si es cierto.

—Pregúntale a un dependiente, él seguro sabe qué libro buscas.

—No podría explicarle a nadie lo qué busco.

Tobio se vuelve rojo y su rostro se asemeja a una amapola. La curiosidad arde en Tooru. Cree saber de qué se trata. Tobio, en el fondo, es un puritano. Cachondo como mono por las noches, pero puritano, casto y beato.

—Entonces dímelo a mí, pequeño Tobio —se acerca por su espalda y le susurra al oído—. Sigo siendo tu  _senpai_ , se almacenan en mí años de sabiduría incalculable. Deberías saberlo ya.

Tobio, aún más rojo si es posible, intenta sonar frío:

—Especialmente a ti no quiero decírtelo.

Tooru se aburre de jugar.

—¡Ya está bueno! No vamos a pasar el único día que podemos estar juntos buscando un libro que tal vez no exista. Si me lo dices, puede que incluso ni necesites un libro.

Entonces Tobio, luego de sopesar rápidamente sus opciones, y caer en cuenta que tampoco carga con mucho dinero encima, le cuenta aquella escandalosa y escalofriante información que le confió Shouyou, sobre cómo la congestión provoca la hinchazón de los testículos y que esto te impide amar a tu pareja como tú quisieras.

—¡¿LA CONGESTIÓN HINCHA LOS TESTÍCULOS?! —grita Tooru y la gente de la librería se escandaliza con él—. Pero, pero… ¿qué tipo de congestión? ¿Algo como la congestión vehicular?

—N-no lo sé, ya te dije que no sé nada. Tsukishima está investigando al respecto.

—Me contaste que estudia medicina ¿no?

—Sí. Su tesis trata de eso. Al parecer a Kuroo le pasó.

—Claro, allá en Tokio hay muchos vehículos y mucha contaminación. Fufufu, qué mal. Pobre Kuroo. ¡Tobio! ¡prometámonos vivir en el campo cuando nos casemos!

—¿Casarnos?

Gracias a Tsukishima y Hinata y los huevos de Kuroo, ese día Tobio y Tooru se comprometieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también se encuentra publicado en mi cuenta de FF.net
> 
> Fue escrito de manera improvisada para una chica que escribe muy lindo, que shippea estas tres parejas, y que me enteré hoy que está de cumpleaños (¡y no me dijo!). Espero que a quienes lean, les haga gracia igual o más de la que a mí me produjo escribirlo.
> 
> Adieu!


End file.
